


Pet (me)

by yutorin



Series: Pet-verse [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Collars, Despite the title, Light Bondage, M/M, Originally Posted in 2016, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, PWP, Prostitution, This is not pet play, Totally inspired by that scene in First Class 2, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Yaotome-san was the only one Keito would wear the collar for.





	Pet (me)

Keito sat down on the edge of the hotel bed, his eyes flicking expectantly to the clock. One more minute. He fiddled with the string on his bathrobe unconsciously as he watched the second hand tick, counting down the seconds. His client was a regular―one of the very few that always reserved Keito for the whole night. They met every other Thursday at nine o'clock and the man―known only to Keito as Yaotome-san―was always right on time. Yaotome-san was young―barely older than Keito himself, handsome, and considering that he always came wearing a suit, probably some sort of businessman. He was Keito's favorite client. He was special, he was someone Keito had grown to not only enjoy, but trust, and as a result he was the only one that Keito allowed to dominate him in any proper manner. He was the only one Keito would wear the collar for.

He was musing on this when there was a knock on the door, Keito standing and pulling it open to reveal―perfectly on time―Yaotome-san, standing there in his suit and tie, his dark hair swept to one side. The older man smiled at him, and Keito's skin felt electric, anticipation building in his chest as he gestured for the man to come in. He barely had the door closed before Yaotome-san's hands were cupping his face, his client leaning in for a kiss. Keito kissed him back, feeling breathless when he pulled away.

"I've been anticipating this all week." Yaotome-san murmured, one thumb gently stroking Keito's cheek, and Keito smiled, leaning in after a moment and kissing him again. He snaked one hand inside the older man's suit jacket, pulling out an envelope heavy with money, and he turned away, placing it on the bedside table and picking up the thick, red leather collar and chain he'd lain out in anticipation of Yaotome-san's arrival, placing it in his client's hands. "You don't want to count it first?" The older man asked, but Keito shrugged.

"You never try to cheat me." He murmured, Yaotome-san leaning in for another kiss. As they kissed Keito felt the cold metal of the chain bump against his chest, the leather of the collar fitting against his neck snugly. Keito felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt his client's dexterous fingers work the buckle of the collar, fastening the red leather in place around his throat. The older man slipped two fingers inside the band, testing that it wasn't too tight, Keito nodding, indicating that he was comfortable. That hand then trailed up Keito's neck and cupped his face, the chain hanging from the collar let loose for a moment as their eyes met. Keito leaned into the touch, not having to pretend to be aroused as he murmured

"Yaotome-san." His client leaned in, kissing him, their lips working together in a way that―no matter how many other people he kissed―made Keito's breath hitch in his throat. He regularly had to remind himself to pull himself together. He was getting paid for this. It was work; business. As they kissed he heard the links of the chain clinking together, and he knew that Yaotome-san was fiddling with it, wrapping it around his broad palm. His suspicions were confirmed when he let his hands slide under his client's suit jacket, attempting to push it off of his shoulders, and he felt a light tug on his collar, stopping him. He froze, but for a few moments Yaotome-san didn't act as if he had done anything to deter Keito, the older man trailing kisses down his throat, past his collar to where his bathrobe―the only thing he was wearing―hung loosely around his shoulders. It was only once he'd reached the fabric that Keito's client pulled away, his voice rough with arousal as he said

"Down." Keito nodded, immediately falling to his knees, and Yaotome-san stroked his hair as he fiddled with the older man's belt, unzipping his pants and tugging on the elastic of his underwear, letting his client's partially erect dick free of his clothing. Keito took it in his hands, giving it a few quick strokes, and as he did he felt the older man's fingers still in his hair. He looked up, peering through his fringe to see that Yaotome-san was watching him, his eyes dark with arousal, and he reached up, the chain dragging along Keito's cheek with the action, using his hands to loosen his tie and unbutton the top two buttons of his white dress shirt. He never took his eyes off Keito though, and Keito made eye contact, knowing how much that turned the older man on, as he leaned forward, letting the tip of his dick brush against his cheek, teasing before taking the head of Yaotome-san's dick into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the slit, listening as his client inhaled sharply, the chain dangling by his face twitching when the older man clenched his fist.

Keito took his time, letting his tongue trail over every inch of the now familiar dick. Yaotome-san rarely asked for a blowjob, so he drew the experience out, sucking and humming, teasing as the older man got harder and harder. At first his client just stood still, letting Keito do as he pleased, and Keito would look up at him on occasion, asking silently for approval. He got it too, in the form of small nods, Yaotome-san's face flushed, the occasional moan going straight to Keito's own dick. Eventually though, he ran his hands through Keito's hair, gripping tightly and tugging him forward, Keito letting the older man lead him. Keito was about to get serious, opening his lips and relaxing his throat, when there was a sudden, sharp tug on his collar, and he had to gasp for air for a moment, blinking up at the older man in surprise.

"Wait...I don't want to finish like this." His voice was strained, and Keito pulled himself to his feet, Yaotome-san pulling him in by the chain, his lips hot and needy on Keito's own, and Keito moaned appreciatively as the older man finally touched him, his hands undoing the bathrobe and pushing it off of Keito's shoulders to crumple to the floor, leaving Keito bare. He felt his client's broad hands travel down his back, the chain cold on his skin as it connected them, trailing down his side. They kissed for a while, their erections brushing against each other on occasion, and Keito had to fight to keep from grinding his hips into the older man's. Yaotome-san hadn’t come for Keito's pleasure.

Finally, Yaotome-san unwound the chain from his palm, laying it around his neck for safekeeping, his now free fingers dancing over his clothes, tie and jacket discarded before Keito had the presence of mind to help. They were both naked in a matter of moments, and the chain was quickly latched onto, Keito allowing himself to be dragged onto the large hotel bed, wondering briefly all the ways Yaotome-san was going to want him this time. In the past few appointments he'd had Keito ride him on multiple occasions, the chain jangling between them, swinging with Keito's up-down motions, tugging sometimes on Keito's collar, a reminder that they were attached in more ways than one. It was really hot, the cool metal of the chain always sending shivers of arousal across whatever part of Keito's skin it touched, and just thinking about it he felt his stomach tighten.

This time Yaotome-san pinned him to the bed, their bodies flush against each other, and he kissed Keito, the chain pooling by Keito's head on the pillow, their hips rocking together, seeking friction. Keito loved the intimacy that always came with Yaotome-san's visits―the kissing and the foreplay always made him feel less like a whore and more like a lover. This didn't last too long however, before a soft curse fell from his client's lips, and the older man sat up, the chain clutched in his fist tugging gently at Keito's collar as he said

"Get on your knees." Keito obliged, and as he adjusted himself on the bed he saw Yaotome-san lean forward, grabbing the lube and a condom from the top of the bedside table. He craned his neck, turning to watch as his client poured some lube on his fingers, and after a moment he felt the slick digits on his ass, the cold making him twitch. After circling his rim a few times, Keito felt two fingers enter him, and he let out a deep breath, trying to relax and make the process easier for the older man. He had done some prep work in advance, and he knew that he wasn't all that tight. It wouldn't take much preparation before he could take Yaotome-san's dick. But Yaotome-san wasn't in any rush, and he let his client take his time, feeling the fingers inside him wiggle and stretch. The chain wrapped around Yaotome-san's free hand was splayed down his bare back, the links clinking together whenever either of them shifted.

Eventually two more fingers were added, Keito having to fight to keep himself from rocking back against the older man's hand, his own erection hard between his legs, untouched. It was then that Yaotome-san finally ripped open the condom package, and without any verbal warning he spread Keito's ass with his hands, burying himself inside of him with one long stroke. Keito felt a moan rip from his lips, his chest heaving. He'd taken many dicks, and while Yaotome-san wasn't the biggest he'd ever had, he wasn't by any means small. He arched his back, the chain running off of it loudly, and for a few moments they just stayed like that, Keito adjusting to the feeling of being so full.

Yaotome-san gathered up the chain in his hand so that it was no longer slack, and he held onto Keito's hips, pulling out before thrusting back in, his pace slow, measured, Keito moaning appreciatively. It didn't take long before the older man had picked up his speed, the collar tight on Keito's throat, his client's hands gripping his hips. But then, the thrusts stopped, Yaotome-san buried deep inside of him, and those warm, broad hands ran up his sides, Keito's client leaning forward, his chest pressed along Keito's back. Keito could feel his heart pounding in his chest, as the older man's lips pressed to his shoulder blade, the chain loose, draping down around Keito's arm.

When Yaotome-san started up again, Keito felt a surge of pleasure roll through him, and he let out a rough whine, his fingers digging into the bedsheets. The thrusts were short and deep, and Keito could feel the orgasam building, a wave rising inside of him as the older man hit that spot that sent pleasure washing over him repeatedly. He worried for a moment about coming before his client, but then Yaotome-san murmured in his ear, his voice rough, practically shaky with arousal

"Together." He felt a warm hand close on his dick, and it's only one-two more thrusts of the hips, and a quick flick of Yaotome-san's wrist, and they are coming, together. He could feel the older man coming inside of him, and he tensed up, clamping down on Yaotome-san's dick as he rode out his orgasam, holding the man inside of his body. It took a few moments, his whole body tingling as he came down from his high, before he could relax, and once it was all over his limbs were trembling from holding himself up for so long. But he waited until his client pulled out of his body, the older man's breathing heavy as he discarded his condom. Keito wanted to just collapse onto the bed and take a moment before the usual round two, but there was a tug on his collar, and he pulled himself to a sitting position, his client wrapping his arms around him and pulling Keito to his chest. The chain was cold between their hot bodies, but Keito didn't mind it, murmuring

"Yaotome-san." The older man leaned in, kissing him, and Keito kissed back, melting into his arms. It was moments like these―the tender, caring moments in between the fucking―that had made him come to trust this man so much in the first place. Eventually they fell into the mattress, and at first Keito debated if he should attempt to get things on the usual routine and try to initiate some more heated interactions; Yaotome-san _had_ paid for a whole night after all, and they always went a few rounds; he didn’t want his client to feel cheated out of his money. But Yaotome-san seemed to understand his thoughts, because his client wordlessly tugged him in by the collar, giving Keito a gentle smile before tucking Keito's head under his chin, and Keito felt all of the conflict and tension wash out of him, and he melted into Yaotome-san’s touch. It wasn’t long before their bare bodies wrapped around one another as they fell asleep.

Keito woke to a hand running through his hair, and he opened his eyes to see his client lying in bed next to him, the older man's head propped up in one hand. Embarrassed, Keito apologized for oversleeping, but Yaotome-san said nothing, leaning in for a kiss. Keito felt the familiar tug of the collar when his client sat up, the chain still wrapped around the older man's fingers, indentions in his skin from where he'd slept with it. Keito realized belatedly that the collar had probably left marks on his skin too, and he resisted the urge to check with his fingertips.

Yaotome-san quickly got dressed, eyes on the clock. He always was gone before nine o'clock. Keito helped him, buttoning his shirt and straightening his tie. Once completely dressed, his client leaned in, placing another long, breath stealing kiss on Keito's lips as his fingers fiddled with the collar, undoing the buckle and letting it slide from around Keito's throat. The chain clattered against the wood of the floor, and Keito felt somehow naked without it. But it was handed to him, and he took it, wordlessly balling the chain up in his fingers. The older man kissed him again, his fingers running along Keito's now bare throat, before cupping his cheeks.

"Thank you." His client said, about to leave, the door already open, and Keito shook his head. This was his job.

"There's no need to thank me, Yaotome-san." He muttered, and to his surprise the other man said

"Hikaru."

"What?" For the first time since he'd started coming, Yaotome-san looked self conscious. Keito blinked in concern.

"My name is Hikaru. You can just call me that." Keito knew he was staring in surprise, but he couldn't help himself. But then Yaotome-san―Hikaru―smiled, leaning in one last time for a quick kiss. "I'll see you in two weeks." He said, Keito nodding.

"Take care, Hikaru." The word felt nice on his tongue, and Hikaru's smile grew bigger as it fell from his lips.

"You too, pet." Perhaps, Keito thought, as he looked down at the collar in his hands, one day he would tell Hikaru his name too.


End file.
